Professor Chaos
"Professor Chaos is an outcast in society. he dedicates his life to bringing chaos to the world and becoming the greatest super-villain and spreads destruction and terror wherever he goes. He outsources chaos with ruthless efficiency. He relies on an army of hamster minions, Chaos Kids and Minions to execute his evil plans." - Official character description Professor Chaos is the supervillain alter-ego of Butters Stotch in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Professor Chaos wears a tinfoil mask with a red and yellow dot on the forehead; it's open at the top to show Butters's blond hair. He also wears aluminum shoulder pads connected with a chain that goes on his shoulders and chest. He also wears tinfoil gloves and boots and a green cape. Professor Chaos is extremely dramatic and determined to prove himself as the ultimate supervillain, but usually fails miserably by virtue of having no idea how to cause large-scale havoc. His normal friendly personality often shines through his theatrics, causing him to comment on how cool his battle with the heroes will look in their franchise or apologize when he manages to actually cause trouble for someone. Once thwarted, he readily teams up with the New Kid and their allies, even joining Call Girl in defending the New Kid when Doctor Timothy turns Coon and Friends against them. He also seems to be obsessed with tin foil, hamsters, and "lava" (red LEGO bricks), incorporating all three into his schemes; even when funded by Mitch Conner, his ultimate villainous plan is to use a vast amount of LEGO bricks to turn all of South Park into "lava", thereby rooting everyone where they are forever. Abilities Professor Chaos specializes in attack and disruption from a distance. His Chaos Blast is similar to Human Kite's eye lasers, while his Chaos Confuse-O-Tron works best against enemies in the thick of their own formation, where they can catch their allies with Shock and target them via Confuse; if nothing else, its long range lets him hit foes from a wide variety of angles. His Chaos Minion is an effective meat shield, being able to move around and inflict damage to draw enemy fire. His Ultimate ability is a powerful weapon against clusters of foes. Professor Chaos is a strong buddy on higher difficulties, where Shock does more damage and turning enemies against each other with Confuse can become even more useful. His field ability is Haywire, which allows the New Kid to fart a "Winged Minion" (a hamster with a tiny helmet and glider) at exposed wiring to deactivate certain devices. * Hammer of Chaos: -Ultimate- Hits a wide area in front of Professor Chaos for heavy damage and Shock. * Chaos Blast: Ranged attack that damages enemies up to three squares away. * Chaos Confuse-O-Tron: Summons a device near an enemy in a large range around Professor Chaos, inflicting Shock and Confuse. * Chaos Minion: Summons a minion in front of Professor Chaos, which can move around and punch enemies. Lasts 3 turns. Unlocked after completing Always Bet on Chaos. Quests Given * Always Bet on Chaos Quotes Field/Story * Battle * Battle start ** "Oh, it looks like a rumble!" * Turn start ** "Bad news, villains: I'm a good guy now." * Idle ** "Oh hamburgers, sorry for making you wait. I'm sure I'll attack soon!" ** "Hmmm... Who to attack for great Chaos..." ** "I shall resume spreading Chaos shortly, I promise!" ** "Muwahaha! Muuuwaaahaaa! Muwwwwaaaa!" * Using Chaos Minion ** "Go forth, minion!" * Healed ** "Gee thanks!" * After ally attacking ** "Gee whiz, that must've hurt bad!" * Enemy Defense Down ** "Yes... Feel the Chaos flowing through you..." * Victory ** "We couldn't have done it without Chaos!" * Dialogue ** With Fastpass, Idle *** Fastpass: ??? Professor Chaos: ??? ** With Raisins Girl, Idle *** Raisins Girl: "So, you guys having a good time today?" Professor Chaos: "Uh...yeah." Gallery Trivia * Professor Chaos is a parody of Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics. * The form Professor Chaos takes during his Ultimate is based on his appearance in the South Park episode "Good Times With Weapons". It previously appeared as Butters the Merciful's ultimate ability in ''South Park: The Stick of Truth''. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone